


Hastur's Hair-Frog is Hungry

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crack, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen, Humor, not really friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Hastur's hair is a frog. Beelzebub is comprised entirely of flies. (You do the math.)





	Hastur's Hair-Frog is Hungry

~ Hastur's Hair-Frog is Hungry ~

Being a demon, Hastur had a rather sizable frog on the top of his head instead of hair. It was a wretched and slimy creature, and the demon was quite proud of its putrid green color.

Beelzebub, who was comprised entirely of flies, was... less than happy (to say the least) about spending time in Hastur's presence.

"Stand further away!" Beelzebub snapped (or, more accurately: buzzed angrily) at Hastur as the hair-frog flicked out its tongue in another attempt to catch one of the flies that made up Beelzebub's swarm.

In a surly yet obedient manner, Hastur slowly sidled a few steps away from his superior.

"If I thought you were doing that _on purpose_ , you would be in for a punishment."

Hastur just shrugged and said, "Can't help it. Frog's hungry."

~end~


End file.
